The Colour of Happiness
by Azurelle
Summary: The adventures of the proxy of a certain BL school director.
1. Chapter 1

**The Colour of Happiness**

**Summary**: The adventures of the proxy of a certain BL school director.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Heaven.

* * *

**Prologue **

_"Keita, I'm sorry. I didn't manage to win the bear for you."_

_"That's alright! Don't be sad, Kazu-nii!"_

_"Keita, you really like teddy bears, don't you?"_

_"Yup! I love bears~"_

_"Hmm...how about I make you one?"_

_"Really?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Thank you thank you thank you! Kazu-nii is amazing~"_

_"What colour do you want the bear to be?"_

_"Blue!"_

_"...Blue?"_

* * *

Hmmm...I think I heard two little boys.

That's odd. This may be an all-boys' school, but the students here are older. They are also not allowed to be in this building.

Speaking of which, after being kidnapped by the crazy ninja boy, I ended up back in this clean, adult and booorrring office again. BOORRRRING!

I already said boring? So? Sue me, stupid panda!

Fine, Panda-_san_. Just so you know, you may be the representative of the current director and speak like an old man with a weird accent, but you are really just a newbie. Listen up, and drumroll here please, I am your predecessor, the great Kuma-chan-sama, the proxy of the second director of this school!

Why didn't I go with my owner and end up being back here again? Well, good question! Let me start from the _very_ beginning!

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hence the lengthy conversation between kuma-chan and panda-san began (though really more like a one-sided tirade. Panda-san was probably too lazy to interrupt).

I am going to experiment with writing in a different style a little bit since the premise of the story calls for this. This is likely going to be a number of drabbles containing snippets of Kuma-chan's life, with a very consistent theme. Hope this turns out okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Colour of Happiness**

**Summary**: The adventures/bibliography of the proxy of a certain BL school director.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Heaven.

* * *

**Chapter ****1**

My first memories were of the face of a boy, his soft features scrunched slightly in concentration as he completed the final stitches that bound my eyes to my face.

Yes, I am going that far back. Stop interrupting me.

The boy was young, just barely out of his prepubescent years. However, his skills of the crafts belied his age. While his movements were slow and careful, they were not unpracticed as flipped me onto my stomach, filled my shape with cotton and close the seam on my back. The rhythmic rustling of his clothing as he sewed my back close was soothing.

The boy picked me up and held me up high to study his completed work, and smiled. It was small, faint smile, just a slight curve of the lips, but there was a small hint of satisfaction and the pride in his silver blue eyes.

"Blue turns out to be is a pretty good colour on you." The voice that spoke had not yet changed, barely a tone lower than that of a young girl. It was quiet and calm, without the excitement that normally accompanied children of that age.

Setting me down in front of the mirror, he asked me, "What do you think?"

"Although..." The boy tilted his head to the side thoughtfully as he regarded me further. "Something seems to be missing."

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kazuki-sama, Itou-kun is here to see you." A female voice informed the boy – Kazuki– respectfully.

The smile on his face seemed to have deepened ever so slightly. He turned to the source of the voice, "I'm coming."

With the door clicking closed behind me, I was finally left alone to admire my own reflection.

I looked into the mirror with approval. Of course, as expected, the great Kuma-chan-sama was the MOST handsome and MOST adorable in the world! Kazuki certainly did not skimp on his selection of materials, which were matched by his skills. I looked so soft and cute that anyone would want to cuddle me!

I must commend Kazuki's good work. Good job, Kazuki-kun!

* * *

**Author's Note**: I normally don't like to mix Japanese with English but I will make certain exception for certain suffixes in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Colour of Happiness**

**Summary**: The adventures of the proxy of a certain BL school director.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Heaven.

* * *

**Chapter ****2**

I almost didn't notice when Kazuki returned to the room.

The boy was like a ghost! The boy already didn't seem to have many expressions to begin with, and his colouring was so pale, with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. Now he moved like one too!

Wordlessly, he picked me up and cradled me in his the crook of his arm. Are we going somewhere? I looked up inquiringly, but Kazuki's expression, or rather the lack of, remained unchanged.

The silence was getting uncomfortable!

After what seemed like forever, my owner finally arrived at his destination, a room that appeared to be separated from an adjacent room by a wall with a huge glass window in the middle that enabled us to look through it. Inside the other room lied an even small boy on a white sterile bed, a mask covering his face and his arm connected to various tubes. The beeping sound of the machine in the other room could be vaguely heard here.

That kid looked terrible. Was he okay?

"How is Keita doing, grandfather?" My owner looked up at an old man and asked quietly, his question echoing my thoughts.

"Fortunately we were able to develop a vaccine in time to treat the virus," My owner's grandfather responded. "He will make a full recovery. He is a very lucky boy indeed."

Kazuki-kun released a breath that I did not know he was holding. The change was small, but Kazuki's face relaxed, so did his shoulders and posture. I didn't even realize he was tense before. "Can I go in to see Keita?"

"It's better not to right now. His body is still week and there may still be a chance of infection."

"This is all my fault..." My owner lowered his head, his expression clouded.

"Don't blame yourself." Grandfather placed his hand on my owner's shoulders comfortingly. "It was an accident. The most important thing is that Itou-kun will be fine."

"Can I leave this plush with him?" My owner looked at his grandfather hopefully.

Grandfather only shook his head soundlessly. He gently urged, "Kazuki, why don't you go back to your room. You must be tired."

My owner looked like he wanted to protest, but in the end he simply acknowledged his grandfather with a bow of his head.

He left the room, but not without a final glance to the small figure on the bed beyond the glass window.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Not sure if I succeeded, but there are certain things that I was trying to communicate (clearly, why else would I be writing this). Let me know what you think if you have a chance (then I will know whether I succeeded rather than beating it over your head in author's note).


	4. Chapter 4

**The Colour of Happiness**

**Summary**: The adventures of the proxy of a certain BL school director.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Heaven.

* * *

**Chapter ****3**

"Kazuki-sama, Itou-kun is here to see you." The same female voice spoke to Kazuki in the same respectful tone.

Only Kazuki no longer responded with any type of smile on his face. The only acknowledgement that he gave was a blink of his eyes and a slight nod of his head.

Kazuki then proceeded to put me in a paper bag that was lying on top of one of the many luggage cases in the room.

What are you doing? Let me out!

My protests were stopped short by the jostling of the bag, sending me tumbling backwards.

Hey, watch what you are doing!

I rolled inside the paper bag in all directions as Kazuki walked with the paper bag in hand.

Soooo dizzy.

The motion stopped at the excited shout of a young boy. I suppose Kazu-nii was some sort of variation of Kazuki's name? In any event, I welcome this voice – anything that stopped this dizzy ride!

With a final jostle, Kazuki-kun set the bag on the ground (finally, on solid ground!). He greeted the other boy.

Keita? Wasn't that boy who was on the white bed the other day? Kuma-chan was glad that he was doing better now, if the volume and energy in his voice was anything to go by!

"How are you feeling, Keita?"

"I'm feeling good~ Let's go play, Kazu-nii."

My owner provided no response.

"What's wrong Kazu-nii?" Keita asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Keita. I won't be able to play with you anymore." Kazuki said quietly, sadness and regret evident in his voice.

There was a moment of silence. When Keita spoke again, his voice was starting to shake, "Why not? Does Kazu-nii not like me anymore?"

"That's not it. I have to go away. So this is goodbye."

There was the sound of a body crashing into another.

"Don't go!" Keita cried out, "I want to be with Kazu-nii forever!

"Keita…" Kazuki hand reached into the bag and touched my face. The hand hesitated, and retreated. Instead, Kazuki simply said, "Keita, don't cry. Aren't you going to become a big brother soon? Big brothers don't cry."

"But…" Keita's teary voice was muffled against Kazuki's clothing.

When Keita showed no sign of relenting, Kazuki continued, "Keita, don't forget this. No matter what happened in the future, I will be on your side. I will protect you."

"Will I see you again?" At those words, Keita asked hopefully, sniffling as he did so.

"Probably not any time soon. I am going to a school that's very far away."

"If you are going to school, I am also going to your school! I want to be with you!"

"Why don't I make you a promise?" Kazuki compromised, "Let's go to school together one day."

"It's a promise!" Keita repeated, "You have to keep your promise!"

* * *

**Author Note**: This scene has been the most difficult to write so far; it was like pulling teeth. I also had to go back to the game, rewatch the scene and write everything down. I was going to try to incorporate as much of the dialogue as possible, but many of the lines simply don't translate well and they are too lengthy for purposes of this, so I had to take certain creative license. But I made an effort to be as faithful to the original script as possible in terms of contents and spirit. And by the time I wrote everything out, I didn't really think I needed to add anything more to it, in part out of laziness, and in part the script itself is very self explanatory (it came out of a game that was meant to do that, afterall).


	5. Chapter 5

**The Colour of Happiness**

**Summary**: The adventures of the proxy of a certain BL school director.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Heaven.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kazuki had left to study abroad.

To a place called America, I believe?

And he didn't take me with him. He just left me here sitting on this desk.

I was sooooooo bored.

It was not that I wasn't taken care of. There was a pretty lady who came to clean the room every day. She would make sure that everything was spotless, including me. She also always left things the way they were, not a thing out of place.

I even tried closing my eyes before the lady came into the room and only reopened them after she left, to see if I could find anything different.

Nothing. Nada.

Then I just gave up. Day after day, I stared at the same scenery, the same beautiful, clean, tidy room that seemed to be frozen in time.

And the monotony continued until Grandfather passed away.

* * *

**Author's Note**: A short and sweet transition chapter. The next chapter would be the beginning of what I call the second arc. If I ever get to it.


End file.
